A fabric refreshing apparatus is an appliance that has a refreshing function for removing smells or wrinkles from fabric articles stored therein.
By removing odor particles and wrinkles using the refreshing function, the fabric articles in the fabric refreshing apparatus may appear to be freshly cleaned and/or ironed.
The refreshing apparatus may use a condensing method or a discharging method based on a selected refreshing function. Specifically, the condensing method circulates steam inside the refreshing apparatus. The discharging method refreshes the fabric articles by using steam and then discharges the steam.
The refreshing apparatus includes an inner case for forming a receiving compartment, and a steam generator for generating steam. The steam generator includes a heater. An additional water supplying line or a water tank is connected to the steam generator for supplying water. The supplied water is heated by the heater and then is changed into steam. The steam is supplied into the receiving compartment to remove odors or wrinkles from fabric articles therein.